


Taken by a King

by starshepard



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshepard/pseuds/starshepard
Summary: This is my first time working on a multi-chapter fanfiction, so it's both exciting and nerve wracking! I'm not sure where this fic is headed. It's original goal was to provide a oryx/guardian story. The rating is currently M because we are hoping to get into some exciting situations later ;) You've been warned. Please feel free to leave comments and contact me on tumblr @hawkke <3 Enjoy!





	Taken by a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time working on a multi-chapter fanfiction, so it's both exciting and nerve wracking! I'm not sure where this fic is headed. It's original goal was to provide a oryx/guardian story. The rating is currently M because we are hoping to get into some exciting situations later ;) You've been warned. Please feel free to leave comments and contact me on tumblr @hawkke <3 Enjoy!

The air in the vanguard hall had grown stale and repetitive. The vanguard leaders, Eris Morn, and a stubborn Defender titan, went around and around for an hour trying to decide their next course of action. Four fireteams had gone missing from Oryx's dreadnaught in the last 24 hours. The only clue was a faint, anomalous energy fluctuation deep within the ship.

Zavala and Ikora were holding firm in their belief that no more guardians should be put in peril until they had more information. Cayde-6, despite cheeky comments, realized the weight of what these disappearances could mean. But he was on board with the reckless plan that the titan Astrid proposed to her leaders; take a small strike team to the dreadnaught. A few cloaked transmat signals could get in and find the missing guardians with minimal detection. Still, one vanguard out of three was not enough to authorize the operation.

“We don’t get to decide who lives and who dies!” Astrid slams her first down hard on the vanguards table in front of her. The impact causes a spark of void energy to emanate from between her clenched fingers. The sound shakes Eris's composure momentarily and she shifts her unseeing gaze to the titan standing beside her. “We have to move now and save who we can! They would do the same for us were the situation reversed.” Astrid detests the sound of begging in her voice. It shouldn't be so hard to see this is the right course of action.

Zavalas face is composed, “At the sake of more guardians? It’s a long shot, too long... I’m sorry titan.” He knows the condemnation in the words he’s saying but believes it's a suicide mission and continues to refuse any fireteam access to the dreadnaught floating in Saturn’s orbit.

“Sir, you can’t ask me not to try. We can’t condemn these guardians, our friends, to death. Send me and my fireteam down into the dreadnaught to rescue who we can.” Astrid won’t take no for an answer. So when Zavala finally says that his orders are final, she will go anyways and knows her fireteam will be right behind her every step of the way.

Astrid storms from the vanguard hall with long strides, her titan mark trailing behind her in a blur of white light. Her fireteam waits by their vaults, still completely geared up with weapons strewn across their backs. 

“They said no, huh?” Tela says. Astrid’s faithful hunter and best friend lets out a heavy sigh as she approaches. 

“As expected. Are we ready to move?” Astrid wastes no time and doesn’t even break stride as she moves toward the hanger. Tela and Althea, her reserved warlock companion, quickly keep pace behind her. 

“I had Amanda keep the ship on the pad for us” Althea offers. “We should move now before anyone realizes where we’ve gone.”

At that moment Astrid’s Ghost wriggles its way out of her leg armor pocket. “It’s almost not worth it to ask but… is there any way I can talk you out of this? Zavala is right, you know? We have no intel. Most likely we go down there and find no one left and might get ourselves killed in the process. We should save our resources and strike when everyone is fresh.”

“This is when they won’t expect us. They want us to wait. We strike now, hard and fast and get our people back! No one gets taken while I’m able to do something about it."

Astrid knows that once you’ve been taken there is no coming back. You are a stronger and fiercer version of your former self. But are you still really you? You’re loyal to the king and will most likely die screaming, torn between dimensions. Some part of the whole process fascinated her if she’s being honest. Did the hive knights and witches choose to ascend to the taken realm? Or did oryx take whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted? That kind of raw power and strength was inspiring. She was sure many hive were truly loyal to the king, but every being should have a choice. She refused to let Oryx take her fellow guardians into his clutches. Not like this. She didn’t exactly know why Oryx would take the fireteams from the dreadnaught, but whatever the reason, it couldn’t be good. Could humans and guardians even be taken? Would they have light left in them afterwards to wield? Or would they discover a new kind of power? Maybe this was all one big experiment to him.

Astrid realized she’d been overthinking again and hasn’t heard anything her ghost or fireteam had said after that. They must have sensed her resolve because they boarded her ship and were leaving orbit before anyone spoke again.

They were a few parsecs from dropping out of hyperspace when the comm link flashed. Astrid’s stomach clenched. Could they have been found out already? She almost didn’t push the connect button but decided there was no harm in answering since they were about to make their final approach. 

When the comm link connected Eris’ haunting voice filled the cockpit, “May I offer a bit of advice guardians? Use any bit of Crota’s essence you have left between the three of you. It won’t last long, but just long enough to open a rupture once you’ve gone deep enough into the dreadnaught.”

Astrid couldn’t help but grin at that. “We appreciate the tip, Eris. Thank you.”

“I always knew I liked her” Tela comments from the cramped back seat next to Althea, just loud enough for Eris to hear her compliment.

“Be cautious guardians. Oryx will not be blind to your light for long.” And just as soon as she’d been connected the comm light flickered out. Eris knew the value of the fewer words were better.

The jumpship dropped out of hyperspace just outside Saturn’s rings and Oryx’s massive dreadnaught loomed directly in front of them. Astrid’s tensions somehow seemed to lessen as they approached the ship. Now that they were here. She was driven and determined. “We transmat to the beacon like any other patrol and fight our way into the chambers. once close enough to the last known coordinates of the missing fireteams, ghost will immerse us in hive essence and we push forward through whatever stands in our way. We stay together, we rescue who we can, and get out alive. Any questions?”

“Yeah, you buying the first round after this?” Tela asks winking at Althea next to her. Astrid can just make out a blush on Althea’s cheeks at the comment.

“We make it out of here like we always do and I’ll buy you drinks all night” Astrid smiles back at her fireteam as they both let out a “Woo!” Then the guardians prime their weapons and it’s time to transport. Here goes nothing.

____________________________________

A spiral of void energy, the ringing of gun shots, the thudding sound of fists on flesh, and the heavy breathing of her fireteam all around her. Astrid flowed through battle with her counterparts like it’s second nature. She can see Tela slam her vanish in smoke to the ground to flank up and behind a boomer knight on ledge above them. To her left she knows that Althea has just activated her stormcaller because the hairs on her arms suddenly stand on end. Althea is a haze of vibrant light as she pushes forward clearing every thrawl and acolyte daft enough to stand in her way. Astrid takes that moment to reload her primary and pull her dark drinker from her back.

“Ghost, it’s time” Astrid summons him as they approach a two large structures that are sure to be the rupture to the dimension they needed. This was the exact point the missing fireteams has last been seen.

“One hive essence, coming right up!” ghost whirled around her, dousing her in the shimmering essence. Tela and Althea regrouped with her at the gate and their ghosts quickly did the same. Their armor and bodies became faded and transparent as they looked on each other. Almost instantly the portal before them rumbled and burst to life. Where there was once nothing, now stood a black void with swirling green lights. Astrid had to admit it was beautiful to gaze upon and almost inviting as they stepped through the portal.

Time, space, and all of reality bent around them, and for an moment they were falling forward with nothing to stop them. Then they came out the other side and gasped. They were standing in mid air and for an instant Astrid thought they might fall to their deaths, with only hope that their Ghosts would find them a safe space to respawn. But the fall never came and they stood in the middle of a vast chasm. Astrid released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Resonant spell. Damn the hive and Oryx all to hell! She was all for a leap of faith but she hated these tricks.

“Well, fuck” Tela gasped beside her, obviously as disoriented as Astrid was.

“Over there!” Althea was already moving forward down the invisible walkway to a ledge not far from them. They quickly followed her and trusted their warlock’s sure-footedness. They reached the ledge and a smell of worms assaulted their senses. There must be a nest nearby. Best way to find out where exactly they were would be to follow the stench. They trudged along the ledge until it got wider farther down the chasm. They spot a small opening just a bit father down and one at a time, they crawled through the gap and into a tunnel where the scent was stronger.

The dreadnaught itself was enormous and had hundreds of smaller tunnels and claustrophobic spaces to be explored if a guardian was brave enough. And Astrid always was. She wanted to know every part of that impressive vessel inside and out. But wherever they were now, she has never seen before. Perhaps they weren’t even on the dreadnaught at all. It was the risk that came with hive portal territory. They wondered the tunnels for what seemed like an hour following the smell, before they finally emerged into a room with masses of wriggling worms all along the floor.

Astrid would be lying if she said she had never wondered what it would be like to be offered a worm of her own. There was power in the hive that you’d be stupid to deny. She had always been wildly fascinated with what made the hive and the taken tick. Astrid has spent many sleepless nights scouring through Eris's old books. Much to the woman's dismay, Astrid often borrowed them and escaped to find a high up, secluded corner of the tower to study the texts. She would return and ask Eris about her theories and personal experiences with the hive. She never pried but listened intently to the woman’s musings. And at the end of the day, she believed Eris was glad to have someone listen and to talk to.

The worms writhed at their feet. She could see the disgust on Althea’s face and her restraint not to squish it under her boot. Their essence was still in tact and it was best not to do anything that might disrupt their cover. Tela’s hand fiddled with her smoke, ready to vanish them at a moments notice.

Tela leaned close and whispered, “Dead end. But it appears like this room is frequently used and look...” She pointed toward the far side of the room to two more massive structures. “another rupture gate!”

They carefully moved as one toward the pillars. As they approached the rupture flashed to life with a deep, threatening vibration. Something felt off in the room as soon as it opened. Panic set Astrid’s heart beating fast and they dodged to the sides of the room, hugging the walls.

“Something’s coming. Something big.” Astrid breathed just loud enough for Althea and Tela's ears to pick up. “As soon as it enters, jump through the portal” she barely got her orders out when an ominously large knight burst through the black void and into the room. The three fireteam members moved as one and entered the portal without looking back.

Time and space bent around Astrid again. It would almost be fun if her heart wasn’t dreading where they would pop out next. Wherever that massive knight had come from had a suffocating, ominous energy. But this had to be closer to the answers they were seeking and the missing guardians.

Astrid’s feet hit solid ground and she regained her balance, head whirling around her almost too quickly to take in her surroundings. Her eyes strained against the darkness of the room she had been teleported into. After a moment her stomach dropped as she realized, she was alone. 

They had been separated. But how was that even possible? They’d all entered the same portal at the same time. Could this be another trick?

“Tela…. Althea….” she whispered into the dark room.

But the silence and darkness were her only companions now.


End file.
